Perfect Wedding
by Karin-Choshi
Summary: Koza melamar sang Putri Arabasta Nefertari Vivi untuk menjadi istrinya. Bagaimana perasaan Vivi? Sebuah pernikahan yang dianggap sempurna bagi Vivi dan Koza


Sudah hampir 6 tahun sejak terjadinya pemberontakkan di Arabasta, sang Putri Nefertari Vivi memandangi langit dari jendela kamar istananya. Rasanya sangat singkat, tak terasa 6 tahun berlalu. Di mana saat teman-teman bajak lautnya Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Chopper dengan senang hati membantu Vivi untuk menyelamatkan Arabasta dari ambang kehancuran karena ulah Crocodile dan Baroque Works. Sekali lagi Vivi tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang memilukan itu. Di tengah lamunan, Vivi tersentak karena mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dengan sangat sopan sang pengetuk pintu meminta izin untuk masuk, tentu saja dengan sangat ramah Vivi memperbolehkan sang pengetuk memasukki kamarnya. Igaram. Ya Igaram, siapa lagi kalau bukan Igaram. Igaram adalah captain of Arabasta Royal Guard, yang juga salah satu orang yang paling mengerti Vivi sejak kecil selain Nefertari Cobra, Pell, dan Chaka.

"Putri, Koza ingin menemui anda. Dia sekarang sedang menunggu anda di ruang pertemuan istana." Kata Igaram dengan sangat sopan dan ramah.

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menemuinya." Kata Vivi dengan senang.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu putri." Pamit Igaram.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar nama Koza pun Vivi terlihat sangat senang. Bukan hanya terlihat, akan tetapi benar-benar senang di dalam hatinya. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Vivi mulai mencari baju-bajunya yang berada di lemari besar. Satu persatu baju yang diambilnya ia lemparkan di atas kasur yang tak jauh dari lemari tersebut. "Mana yang cocok ya?" Tanya Vivi pada dirinya sendiri sambil. Hampir 15 menit lamanya akhirnya Vivi menemukan baju yang ia anggap sedikit cocok. Tak ada sedikitpun pikiran ganjil yang terbesit di pikiran Vivi, mengapa ia menjadi salah tingkah begini saat akan bertemu dengan Koza? Bukankah Koza temannya sejak kecil? Seseorang yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi Vivi?

20 menit Koza menunggu Vivi di ruang pertemuan istana, di ruangan yang sangat luas nan indah ini sang Menteri Pertahanan Kerajaan Arabasta Koza menunggu seorang Putri Kerajaan Arabasta Nefertari Vivi untuk bertemu. Entah mengapa pula laki-laki bertampang rupawan ini sangat ingin menemui putri cantik Vivi. Tak lama selama memikirkannya, Koza dikagetkan dengan sosok yang ditunggunya yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah hanya untuk Koza, dan sukses membuat Koza jatuh hati untuk kesekian kalinya melihat kecantikan Vivi yang luar biasa. Gaun ungu tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Vivi sangat cocok dengan tubuh Vivi yang ramping dipadu dengan kulit Vivi yang lembut dan putih. Tak lupa rambut panjang berwarna biru milik Vivi juga terlihat sangat anggun saat Vivi memberi sebuah hiasan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga di rambut indahnya tersebut.

"Anda lama sekali putri." Kata Koza mengalihkan pikirannya yang salah tingkah.

Sejenak Vivi juga sedikit salah tingkah saat ia melihat Koza tengah duduk dengan tenang menunggunya di ruangan luas ini. Dengan kacamata berwarna kuning yang Koza kenakan sekarang tampak bertambah keren, tak lupa kemeja putih serta celana panjang berwarna coklat yang entah kenapa sangat cocok saat Koza mengenakannya. Bekas luka di mata kiri dan rambut berwarna pasir yang juga disisir rapi.

Vivi duduk di tepat di depan Koza. Hanya meja besar yang memisahkan mereka, "Hahaha, kenapa gaya bicaramu mencadi formal begitu leader." Canda Vivi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya di hadapan Koza. "Maaf maaf tadi aku harus memberi makan Karu dulu." Kata Vivi berbohong.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa." Kata Koza singkat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau menemuiku?"

"A..aku…." Koza menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sangat aneh melihat Koza yang terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat gugup, tak seperti biasanya Koza yang selalu tampak tegas dan bijaksana. Vivi pun juga sangat bingung melihat sikap Koza. Melihat Vivi bingung saat menatapnya, Koza pun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk terlihat agar tidak gugup. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Yuba." Lanjut Koza.

Vivi tersenyum, "E..er kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke Yuba?"

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah janji kepadamu? Aku akan mengajakmu ke Yuba bila Yuba sudah menjadi kota yang paling makmur di Arabasta." Kata Koza sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah." Vivi malah tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Koza yang berubah.

Vivi pergi ke Yuba menuruti ajakan Koza tentu saja tidak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh bebek raksasa kesayangannya Karu. Benar kata Koza, kini suasana kota Yuba sangat indah bahkan tak kalah indah dengan suasana di sekitar istana Alubarna. Berbeda dengan Yuba yang dikunjungi Vivi 6 tahun yang lalu, di mana saat terjadi pemberontakan besar dan mengakibatkan tempat ini kering kerontang serta rata dengan tanah , siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah si jahat Crocodile. _Ah, itu kan masa lalu kenapa diingat-ingat lagi_ pikir Vivi. Saat mereka bertiga mengelilingi seluk beluk kota kecil Yuba, sekelompok anak kecil berlari dengan cerita kea rah mereka.

"Putri! Putri Vivi!" Teriak segerombolan anak-anak saat melihat Vivi mendatangi tempat mereka. Mereka dengan senang memegang dan mengandeng tangan Vivi untuk mengajaknya bermain, tak lupa Karu dan Koza pun ikutan menjadi korban dari anak-anak itu. Koza menampakkan wajah cuek dan tak suka, Karu sangat senang, dan tentu saja Vivi tak kalah senang seperti Karu. Memang pada dasarnya Vivi sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Ah iya..iya.." Jawab Vivi ramah.

"Putri Vivi sangat cantik ya, bunga ini untuk Putri." Kata seorang anak laki-laki menyodorkan 2 tangkai bunga mawar putih kepada Vivi. Dengan senang hati Vivi menerima pemberian anak laki-laki tersebut dan sukses membuat Koza sedikit tak suka.

"Terima kasih, bunga ini sangat indah." Kata Vivi sambil melihat kagum 2 tangkai bunga mawar putih tersebut. Sedangkan wajah si anak laki-laki yang memberikan bunga kepada Vivi pun merona merah.

Setelah merasa puas bermain bersama anak-anak penduduk Yuba, mereka bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan acara keliling Yuba. Penduduk kota Yuba pun tak kalah ramah seperti anak-anak tadi, baik muda maupun tua mereka sangat senang menyambut kehadiran Vivi yang menjabat sebagai Putri di negeri mereka.

Koza dan Vivi duduk berdampingan di depan rumah Koza yang bisa dibilang kecil. Mereka berdua duduk menghadap kebun sayur mayur milik ayah Koza, Paman Toto. Sedangkan Karu sedang asyik bermain dengan bebek raksasa baru milik Koza yang diberi nama Kana yang merupakan bebek sejenis Karu tapi berjenis kelamin betina.

"Kau benar leader, kota ini sudah menjadi kota yang sangat indah." Vivi membuka suara di tengah kesunyian.

"Hn."

"Paman Toto pasti sangat sibuk sekarang, di mana dia?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ayahku ada urusan di Nanohara."

Vivi mengangguk mengerti.

"Vivi."

Vivi sedikit heran dengan Koza saat menyebut namanya. Jantung Vivi mulai berdegup dengan kencang. Akan tetapi, Vivi tetap tenang dan membalas tatapan Koza yang sedang memandangnya sekarang.

"Ya?" Tanya Vivi.

"Menikahlah denganku." Kata Koza singkat sambil membuang muka tanpa membalas tatapan Vivi yang sedang mematapnya.

Vivi tercengang. Sepertinya dia salah dengar apa yang dikatakan Koza atau tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Koza. Vivi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tak percaya. Kini, Koza menatap mata Vivi yang masih terlihat kaget dan mengulangi perkataannya tadi, "Maukah kau menikah denganku Putri Nefertari Vivi?"

**FLASHBACK **

Koza menghadap kepada sang Raja Arabasta, Nefertari Cobra yang juga sekaligus ayah Vivi.

"Yang Mulia, izinkan Hamba menikahi putri anda, putri Vivi." Pinta Koza sambil menundukkan kepalanya memohon. Tak pernah Koza melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, masih ingat di benaknya dulu ia tak pernah memohon kepada Raja sambil menundukkan kepala seperti sekarang ini kecuali ia dipaksa oleh ayahnya. "Hamba berjanji akan menjadi pendamping hidup selamanya untuk Vivi. Hamba rela mempertaruhkan nyawa Hamba demi Vivi Yang Mulia."

Cobra menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Akan tetapi ia tersenyum juga.

"Jadi kau mencintai putriku, hahahaha." Cobra tertawa. Dan Koza kembali menatap sang Raja tersebut dengan kesal, apanya yang lucu pikir Koza. Cobra berhenti tertawa, "Baiklah, bahagiakanlah putri semata wayangku itu. Dan buatkan cucu yang banyak untukku." Kata Cobra dan melanjutkan tertawanya yang terpotong.

Koza tersenyum dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya kepada Cobra sambil mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memberinya restu.

**END FLASHBACK **

Vivi masih tak percaya, ia menatap Koza. _Apa ini hanya mimpi? Koza melamarku?_ pikir Vivi.

"Apa kau menolakku?" Tanya Koza sedikit kesal dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Vivi. "Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menerimaku jadi aku akan….."

"Siapa bilang aku menolak!" Potong Vivi dengan suara agak meninggi. Sekarang gantian Koza menatap Vivi tak percaya.

"Kau menerima lamaranku putri?" Koza manatap Vivi tak percaya.

"Tentu Leader!" Jawab Vivi mantap.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu setelah Koza melamar Vivi akhirnya hal yang selalu dianggap sakral itu segera dilaksanakan, iya benar pernikahan sang Putri Nefertari Vivi dengan Menteri Pertahanan Kerajaan Arabasta Koza sudah di depan mata. Memang pernikahan ini terkesan mendadak, tapi seluruh rakyat Arabasta menerima dan menyambut dengan suka cita. Bagaimana tidak, satu-satunya Putri di negeri mereka akan segera menikah dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai. Seluruh penghuni istana tengah sibuk menata tetek bengek segala keperluan untuk pernikahan Vivi, bahkan sang Raja sekaligus ayah Vivi juga ikut kerepotan.

Bukan hanya dari pihak kerajaan saja yang terlihat kerepotan, tapi ayah Koza, Toto tak kalah repot. Toto merasa sangat gugup karena Raja Arabasta Cobra yang akan menjadi besannya. Berbeda dengan Koza, tak terlihat sedikitpun kegugupan di wajahnya.

"Wah anda sangat cantik Tuan Putri."Pekik istri Igaram saat melihat Vivi mencoba sebuah gaun panjang putih. Sangat anggun dan sangat cantik itulah kata-kata yang pasti terlontar di pikiran semua orang saat melihat Vivi mengenakan gaun indah itu.

Siang ini sesuai dengan rencana, upacara sakral yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Arabasta akan segera dimulai. Koza menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih, rambutnya yang disisir rapi, dan tak lupa kacamata berwarna kuning yang ia selalu kenakan dia gunakan juga di hari pernikahannya. Ia telah menunggu sang pengantin wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya di balkon sesuai dengan adat pernikahan di Arabasta sejak dulu.

Belum lama menunggu, akhirnya sang pujaan hati yang ditunggunya datang juga. Vivi mengenakan gaun panjang putih, membawa sebuket mawar putih, dan ayah Vivi Raja Cobra menggandeng Vivi menuju ke tempat Koza berdiri. Terlihat jelas Cobra sudah menangis terharu karena bahagia, putri semata wayangnya akhirnya menikah.

Semua mata tertuju pada sang Putri Vivi saat berjalan menuju ke tempat Koza berdiri. Vivi tampak sangat cantik dan anggun saat mengenakan gaun panjang putih dan tak lupa rambut panjang biru Vivi yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai indah hanya ditemani dengan seikat bunga yang dibentuk bandana yang diletakkan di puncak kepala Vivi, yang menambahkan kecantikan Vivi yang sempurna. Koza tak henti-hentinya menganggumi kecantikan seseorang yang akan menjadi istrinya tersebut.

Pell dan Chaka tampak sangat bahagia. Tak kalah Igaram beserta istrinya kini sudah menangis terharu. Toto, ayah Koza juga menitikkan air mata bahagia. Begitu pula dengan seluruh orang dan juga seluruh rakyat Arabasta yang sedang melihat upacara sakral tersebut juga sangat terharu.

Janji suci di kedua pihak sudah terucapkan. Bearti mereka sudah berjanji seumur hidup akan hidup bersama selamanya dalam keadaaan suka maupun duka ditemani dengan cinta suci Vivi dan Koza. Vivi dan Koza sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Sang suami, Koza mencium bibir istrinya Vivi dengan lembut. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya bersorak gembira.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Vivi setelah Koza selesai mencium bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu." Koza menyeringai.

Vivi tersenyum, "Terima kasih Koza. Ini pernikahan yang sempurna bagiku."

"Ini jauh lebih sempurna dari apa yang kau bayangkan, Putri." Koza tersenyum dan mencium bibir Vivi kembali dengan singkat.

PERFECT WEDDING

-THE END-

Kemungkinan ada lanjutan ceritanya tapi beda judul hehehe

Maaf lagi-lagi saya bikin fanfic gak jelas, tulisan, dan gaya bahasanya ancur TT_TT

Karena ini fanfic pertama saya di forum One Piece dan juga fanfic kedua saya di

Terima kasih sudah membaca maupun me-review fanfic saya ^^


End file.
